The Transition
by FictionalCharactersAreBetter
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE CURE. When Oliver involuntarily takes the cure for vampirism, what will become of the vampire hippy who runs coffee shop Common Grounds? Will he still be regarded as the top vampire, or become the latest member of the bottom of the Morganville food chain? But more importantly, will the cure even work...? Please read and review! :)
1. Waking Up

Chapter 1

**Claire's POV**

Shit what had I done? I've ruined everything for Michael and Eve. I just wanted Oliver to go away and let me go away, and giving him the cure seemed like the only way. I wasn't thinking, it was the stupidest thing I had ever done, and I just wish I could go back in time and used a portal to get back home like any sane person. I had called Michael, Eve and Shane and told them about what I had done, I know Eve and Michael would say they understood, but deep down I knew they secretly resented me for it, even if they didn't want to.

Oliver has gone still since I had given him the cure. He hadn't moved an inch; I was too scared to see whether or not he had started breathing. Firstly because if he had a heartbeat, it would mean the cure had worked and secondly because if he wasn't... then I may have killed the dead vampire. I had dragged his body by his legs to the cover of some nearby trees, until I could figure out what to do. Notifying Amelie seemed like an obvious choice, but I wasn't too sure.

"Claire?" a voice whispered into the dark. A spot of light appeared against the bark of a nearby tree, the light reflecting off the leaves.

I froze, holding my breath trying to get control of my erratic breathing. But I relaxed once I saw Shane's face in the light of his flashlight.

"Oh Claire," he says seeing my tear stained face. I almost collapsed into his chest crying when he knelt down to embrace me.

"Shane what have I done?" I asked him between sobs. I think was staining his t-shirt, but at this point I was past caring.

"It's okay Claire, it'll all be okay," he whispered, holding me tighter, rocking me gently back and forth.

"Oh shit." A whisper spoke from behind where Shane and I were on the floor. I tore my face away from the warmth of Shane's shoulder and looked behind to face a shocked Michael and Eve.

"Is he dead...?" Eve asked staring at Oliver, gently nudging him with the foot of her big skull boot.

I gently unhooked myself from Shane's arms and stood up.

"I'm so sorry, it was meant for you... I just... he wouldn't leave me alone an-" I started blabbering after this point. Eve and Michael exchanged a look before Michael wrapped me in his cold embrace.

"It's okay Claire, it's not your fault," he murmured into my hair.

"Guys... I think we have a problem..." said Eve, her voice breaking sounding scared.

I turned around to see what Eve was talking about. She was staring at Oliver's body, which was now slightly twitching.

I held my breath as Oliver's eyes slowly began to open.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the actual story will get better! **

**But thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	2. Accepting The Truth

Chapter 2

**Michael's POV**

We all stared at Oliver, dumbfounded by what was happening. He slowly opened his eyes, it was only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours had passed. Oliver's eyes were now fully open and stared up at the night's sky above him, he slowly got up until he was resting upwards, his elbows supporting his weight against the rocky floor. His eyes adjusted to the four of us, all gawping gormlessly at him. He glared suspiciously when his mind registered when he realised it was us, hovering cautiously over him.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. His eyes should have flared red, but they didn't. They remained stone cold grey.

I felt Claire freeze; my arm was still around her. I held her closer, knowing that she was scared stiff of what Oliver was going to do when he found out it was her who made him a human.

We didn't answer his question, so he snapped at us again. It was obviously meant to be menacing, but it didn't sound anything like it was supposed to, it came out almost pleading.

"You're human," I said simply. Shane came over and gently unhooked Claire from my arms, she clung desperately to his jacket and Shane's arms tightened around her, one of his hands gently stroking her head buried in his chest. Eve came over to stand next to me; I protectively put my arm around her waist, holding her tightly. Oliver's face still hadn't registered what I had told him, confusion and disbelief was sprawled across his face, he stared up at me blankly. He didn't want to believe it, but from my serious facial expression, I could tell he knew it was the truth.

"Who did this to me?" he almost whispered. I could sense Shane's arms tighten around Claire and her heart rate accelerate. He obviously didn't remember it was Claire; his mind must have been clouded with suprise or he .

"WHO DID THIS TO ME?" Oliver screamed, causing Eve to jump in my arms. I knew Claire was going to answer and say it was her, and I wasn't going to let her admit it.

"We don't know," said Eve, who was staring at Oliver. "We were all on our way to see Amelie, and we just found you like this." Oliver's gaze moved towards Eve, his face showing no emotion asides from dumbfounded disbelief.

"Don't lie to me girl," Oliver snapped at her. Again it was supposed to come out menacing and threatening, but he didn't sound like he could have hurt a fly.

"She's not lying, it's the truth" Shane said, he had Claire's face pressed away from Oliver and I could bet he had his hand pressed against her mouth, stopping her from telling the true story.

"Don't lie to me," snarled Oliver, doing his best to sound threatening. He tried to get up as swiftly as he could, but his movements came out clumsy and slow. Despite his slow attempts, he flew at Shane and had him held up by the collars of his leather jacket. Oliver was a head shorter than Shane and the whole thing looked awkward and embarrassing, but Oliver didn't care, he just wanted to get his anger out on someone, and Shane just happened to be that person. But the human version of Oliver was no match for Shane, as he managed to punch Oliver right in the face one handily whilst still protecting Claire against his chest. Whilst Shane was unfazed by the action, the blow to the face had caused Oliver to stumble backwards until he was backed up against the bark of a tree, holding his jaw, grimacing with pain.

Blood dripped down this nose. Blood that wouldn't have been there if Oliver was a vampire, because Oliver would have been the one leave Shane bleeding through his nose. The blood ran down his neck, staining his white shirt red. He continued to bleed, we all just stared at him, waiting for the bleeding to stop, but it didn't. It was a sure sign he was human. The cure had worked.

**Oliver's definatly human! I originally was thinking about making a plot twist, so Oliver wasn't human and the cure was a fake, but I felt if I had done that then the story would drag on too much. And by making Oliver human, I could add in some twists and more drama, as where if he hadn't taken the cure it would just be chasing the cure.**

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked reading! Please review your throughts and comments, I'd love to know what people think and any suggestions for improvements or plot lines would be greatly appreciated.**

**On another note, I saw Mortal Instruments: City of Bones today (Bit of a fan, and went in dressed in black with runes running down my arms using black felt tip) it's amazing and definatly worth watching :)**


	3. No Way Back

Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

Were they telling the truth? They couldn't possibly be, but all the evidence stated otherwise. I should have been able to have the Collins boy at my feet begging for mercy, but no. Instead it was me backed up against a tree, blood running down my hands. Not even the boy's blood, _mine_. I still hadn't stopped bleeding, it should have stopped by now. Vampires healed at an abnormal speed. But I wasn't a vampire, not any more.

I glared up at the children gawping up at me. Shane was staring down at me, with a smug expression sprawled all over his face. He was obviously happy that he had shown off his masculinity for his girlfriend. I glared up at him. I tried to unravel myself from the brambles that this incompetent idiot had pushed me into. Getting up proved to be a bit of a problem, my movements were clumsy and slow. The Glass boy came over to assist me, but I pushed him away, not wanting his petty help despite that I was in great need of it. I eventually freed myself from the brambles that had imprisoned me, and stared at my audience before me, debating what to do.

"I demand to see Amelie," I announced, brushing off the few leaves that had caught in my suit.

"I suppose we'd better come with you," said Michael, taking the hand of his human wife. Shane and Claire reluctantly followed behind; I could tell from the glances they were giving each other that they were deciding whether to make a run for it, but they followed behind Michael and Eve into the Founder's building.

I walked ahead of them, as if an invisible barrier separated me from the children. I opened the door to Amelie's office; from past events I knew she would be annoyed by my barging in. She was all set to glare at me from her position at the desk, but her creased expression eased out once she saw my face. I wasn't sure what surprised her so; my appearance couldn't be that different could it? I still had yet to see my reflection, but Amelie's expression was so startled, I began to worry as to what I looked like.

"Ol.. Olive..._ Oliver...?" _ Amelie stammered. Her face had paled considerably, considering she was already pale, her pale face was now ashen. I had seen corpses with more colour. "What _happened _to you?" Amelie stuttered, getting up from her seated position. I wasn't sure whether I was imagining it, but I think she was shaking with surprise.

"Someone made him take the cure," Michael said, suddenly standing beside me. Eve, Shane and Claire stood by the door, hesitant whether to enter.

"But I gave Claire the cure to give to you Michael," said Amelie, her eyebrows knitting together before glancing at Claire cowering against the Collins boy.

"She was attacked, by the time I found them, Oliver was unconscious and been made to take the cure," Michael explained. My memories were blurry, I couldn't remember which blasted fool had given me this damn curse of a cure, but once I found out, they would be in some serious trouble.

Amelie was still registering the news, now carefully looking at me with her sharp blue eyes.

"Turn me," I said to her. She frowned, not understanding what I meant. I sighed frustrated by her lack of understanding. "Turn me back into a vampire," I snarled. It had meant to sound over powering, but it sounded like a plea.

Amelie blinked, surprised. But she slowly nodded, putting her small hand on my shoulder, making me to sit on the chair in front of her desk. I felt a cold touch on my neck, only to realise when a sharp bite bit into the skin, that Amelie had bit me. It had stung; I felt a pain sweeping through the rest of my body, my eyes beginning to water at the impact. I slowly felt her drain me of blood, feeling my new found life force being drained out of me. I felt woozy, the longer she drank from me and by the time her soft mouth had left my throat I was ready to lose consciousness and fall to the floor. I barely had enough life left into me to see that she had bit into the back of her wrist, causing two deep teeth marks to be left where her lips made contact with her skin. My eyes closed, feeling tired. Something warm ran through my lips, giving me the energy to take more, grasping the source of energy. But before I could take anymore I had collapsed losing consciousness.

My eyes slowly opened to see that I was lying against the floor, my face brushing against the soft plush carpet. My body felt numb and my limbs heavy, by the way body didn't respond to my actions, I could tell I had been lying on the floor for some time.

"I'm not sure what went wrong," Amelie whispered in a hushed tone. I strained my ears to hear what she was saying. I could tell she was at a distance and my new human hearing wasn't as good as my vampire one.

"I think it's the cure," a quieter voice whispered, I think it was Claire. "It stops you from being turned back, if you've taken it. Oliver can't turn back."

Oliver can't turn back. Oliver can't turn back. _Oliver can't turn back_.

The words continued to be whispered in my head and the more it was said, the more my blood turned cold.

**Oliver can't be turned back! *play dramatic music* This story will be coming to an end soon, I don't really have many ideas for what could happen, but if you do have any ideas please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	4. A New Cure

Chapter 4

**Oliver's POV**

What were they saying? What did they mean they couldn't turn me back? How was this not possible? No, I was probably hearing things; my new human hearing had made me hear things that were not being said. Yes, that's right, I was hallucinating. When I fell unconscious, I had probably suffered a blow to the head and started to hallucinate. It was only logical. I opened my eyes slowly, black dots swarming my vision. I was groggy and my head dizzy. The idiots had left me on the floor where I had collapsed; children these days had no respect.

I glanced at my surroundings. I was still in Amelie's office; Amelie, Michael and Claire were huddled in a corner speaking in hushed whispers. Shane and Eve were slumped against the chairs against the far side of the room. The Collins boy had actually fallen asleep, the nerve of it! His mouth was hanging wide open and looked exactly like the moron he is. Eve was by his side and looked very bored; she was close to the deprived state Collins was in.

"What's happening?" I questioned. My voice came out rather strange, I couldn't pin point the exact abnormality, but I think it was weakness. I hadn't shown signs of weakness as long as I could remember, even when my ships were sinking out in sea and we were losing battles, I had never shown a sign of weakness. Amelie, Michael and Claire stared back at me bug eyed, as if they had never seen me before.

"What?" I snapped. A wave of satisfaction swept through me when I said that. It was sharp and demanding, almost threatening; it sounded a bit more like me and to be honest gave me hope that I could resume my life as normal. Collins was still gormlessly asleep, but Eve had jolted upright from her tired state and her minimum capacity of attention was now focused on me.

"I can't turn you back," Amelie said, stepping forward causing Michael and Claire to step aside and onto the sidelines. She said it like she wanted to order coffee, as if it wasn't life changing news for me. And I didn't want to believe it.

"Of course you can. You just have to try again!" I said almost triumphantly. But I knew my feeble attempt to persuade them, was just petty and sounded like a child wanting more cookies.

"We can't Oliver," Amelie said, shaking her head sympathetically at me. I was outraged! I didn't want her sympathy or condolences or the sad expressions the children had on their faces. I just wanted to be normal, normal by vampire standards. "We've-"Amelie started to explain what they had thought was preventing me from turning back. But I didn't want to hear it; I was going to speak to someone who knew how to change me back.

I had opened up a portal and stepped through before they could question where I was going.

**Myrnin's POV**

"There you are Bob! Now, if you eat all your flies you will grow up to be a big strong spider! Yes you will, yes you will..." I said cooing at my spider, watching like a proud father as my beloved spider ate his food. I would be a good father, not like my father. I would give Bob the love he needed to grow up big and strong like he should.

"As soon as you finish your flies, we shall continue with your bed time story," I said sitting down on the floor cross legged, picking up my copy of Edgar Allen Poe. "Now do you remember who last got murdered? I simply can't recall..." I said as I flicked through the pages, trying to find the right page. It had been over a century since I had first read this book, and I thought it would be good to refresh the old mind and tell Bob a good story at the same time.

I had given up working on the cure. I couldn't recreate the first one, and I had serious doubts it even worked. I had added all the ingredients, in the same order and to the exact mass, but it wasn't working. It was very frustrating. I supposed Claire could help me, yes she could, she was smart little Claire, perhaps even grow to one day smarter than me! Claire would be my greatest and smartest success! I had still yet to tell Amelie of my dilemma, but after she barged in uninvited to my lab and scared the life out of poor little Bob, I had no intention of telling her anytime soon.

I was just about to start reading aloud for my dear little Bob, when the portal opened in the bare wall. And a man stepped through. He wasn't particularly tall or particularly short, he was rather average. He wore a crumpled black suit, which had various stains. He had greying hair, which was tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face had a dozen wrinkles and looked like it needed a good ironing out, with the iron Claire gave to me to iron my pretty shirts, but it was very hot, and I was scared that I'd hurt the sad little man. He looked tired and I wondered whether if he listened to my bed time story, he would go to dream land with Bob. His grey eyes scanned the room and soon spotted me sitting on the floor, peering up at him curiously.

"Myrnin, what on earth are-" he abruptly stopped himself shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know what ridiculous thing you're doing. I need your help..." the man said, his voice trailing off.

"Oliver?" I hesitantly questioned, he looked like the spitting image of Oliver, expect this man looked a little less scary. He gave me a look which looked a lot like what Claire taught me was sarcasm. I frowned, suddenly suspicious then I knew what was so different about him. "Have you cut your hair?" I asked eagerly.

"No, you blundering idiot," Oliver snapped, but with less sharpness than he would usually use. He sighed before continuing, "I took the cure and it worked..." He didn't give me a chance to question him. "...Amelie tried to turn me back, but she said she couldn't do it. So I need you to come up with a way to turn me back," Oliver finished off. I stood up; taking in everything he had told me and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you didn't get a haircut, because your hair really does look different," I asked.

"Myrnin!" Oliver snapped.

I sighed, "I suppose I could whip something up," I said. I guess Bob's bedtime story would just have to wait.

**So Myrnin's trying to find a way to turn Oliver back, think he can do it?**

**Thank you for your suggestions on what could happen next, I do now have some inspiration and you'll just have to wait and see what happens next...**

**Thanks for reading and please review, I'd love to know what people thought :)**


	5. Stuck This Way

Chapter 5

**Myrnin's POV**

I wasn't used to seeing human Oliver. But he seemed nicer than vampire Oliver; I think it was his inability to scare me like he usually does. He looked peaceful sleeping and I think Bob was enjoying the extra company. Oliver was slumped against Bob's tank on the floor, his mouth was hanging open and saliva dripped down the side of his mouth. He had stayed up all night watching me come up with potion after potion, which had left him unconscious causing him to collapse onto the floor. None of them had worked, Oliver remained human and I wasn't anywhere near finding a cure for his mortality. I had looked through every book I owned and collected in my lifetime and anything of the slightest relevance hadn't worked. But I did have one idea... I just needed Oliver to awake from his slumber so I could get his permission to take a vial of blood from his now warm blooded body.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on my work surface as I wanted for Oliver to wake up, but I disliked waiting and soon got bored with the idea. I sighed and collected the blood collecting device beside me; it was a clever contraption I had come up with during the fifteenth century. Claire however had said it needed modernising, as it was apparently old and rusty, I had obviously disagreed. Little Claire had tried to show me the modern ways of this new and exciting world, which I had shut myself out of for the last few hundred decades. The Internet however was a wonderful device! The things you could buy seemed endless! It was only there where I had discovered my wonderful bunny slippers, but Claire seemed anxious about letting me browse this wonderful device on my own, said there were things that I was just too young and innocent to see. I didn't know what she meant.

I edged closer to the sleeping Oliver, making sure not to awake him and Bob from their trip to dream land. Oliver was still fully clothed in his fancy suit, only his hands were visible and I knew if I tried to untie his tie he would surely awake, but I supposed that would be simpler. But if I did collect the blood now, by the time Oliver eventually awoke I may have already found a solution. I cautiously set up the device, making sure the tubes were in the correct order and place before sticking the large needle into the palm of Oliver's hand.

Oliver whimpered in his sleep as the sharpness of the needle pierced into the soft membrane of his skin, but his eyes remained closed. Red liquid slowly began to trickle through the tube and into the small vial in my hand. The blood was warm and another sign of proof that Oliver was human. The vial quickly filled to the brim with blood, yes that would be enough. I gently unhooked the device from Oliver, making sure I didn't hurt him. A small hole was left in the palm of Oliver's hand, with a small amount of blood pooling out. I wiped it away with the hem of my colourful shirt, causing it to be smeared on his hand and on my shirt. Oliver's face was still in its blissful sleeping state.

I carried the vial to my work surface where I poured a substantial amount into the base of my microscope. I peered over the lens to see the swarm of cells underneath. They mostly looked normal... But there was something peculiar about Oliver's blood. It had me working up until the crack of dawn.

**Oliver's POV**

My head hurt. That was the first thing I thought when I regained consciousness. There was a throbbing on the left hemisphere of my brain. I slowly blinked my eyes open, feeling the light of the light bulb blinding me. I looked around and remembered what was happening; I was in Myrnin's lab looking for an answer to my mortality. I was lying unconscious on the floor yet again, good lord what was wrong with people? Didn't they have the courtesy to settle me on a bed or perhaps even a comfortable chair? Clearly not. I looked around for Myrnin who I saw hunched up on the table, starting into a microscope.

"Myrnin?" I questioned, by voice uneasy and heavy. I sounded like a human who had just awoken from sleep. I wouldn't get used to that now, now that Myrnin had possibly come up with a cure whilst I was asleep. Myrnin looked up; still wearing the ridiculous ensemble he wore yesterday.

"You slept for a long time. I suppose you didn't know this, but I think I should tell you, you do snore very loudly Oliver," Myrnin said, returning back to his microscope. "Very loudly indeed. It was rather distracting and disturbing actually..."

"What are you doing?" I questions, trying to forget the embarrassing story he had just told me.

"It's better you come over and look for yourself..." Myrnin said, voice trailing off.

I walked over to where Myrnin was sat, my movements were jerky and clumsy, but that would be gone soon, there was no point getting used to it.

"Look here..." said Myrnin, sliding the microscope nearer towards me. I peered through, curious as what he would be showing me. He had probably showing me exactly how this new cure that would turn me back to my normal state.

"Here is your blood currently..." I stared into the cells blankly; having no idea what it signified. "And here is how normal human blood should look like..." he said, swapping the Petri dish for another. This new one was different, less vibrant and fewer cells than the last.

"Where did you get a sample of human blood?" I asked, wondering whether he's been taking extra blood from the bank for experimental purposes.

"Not important... More importantly, what did you see different about the two samples?" he said, brushing my question aside. It made me shudder wondering whether he had humans drained of blood, I wasn't sure why considering I used to have daily fantasies about it. Myrnin didn't give me any time for me to answer his question.

"Your blood, has a greater number more of antibodies compared to the normal blood," switching the sample for the previous Petri dish. "Which in this case _isn't_ a good thing..." he said, practically reading my mind.

"When vampire's reproduce, by taking most of the person's blood and replacing the blood with their own, their blood is powerless and gives over the vampire blood. Your blood however, now contains new antibodies with counteract the vampire blood, causing it to lose its characteristics and rendering it powerless..." he explained, dropping some blood in the Petri dish. I watched through the lens as the small cells in my blood attacked the vampire blood, which was somewhat darker in comparison. Soon the vampire blood stopped being so vibrant and slowly turned the same colour as my normal blood. I l leaned away from the microscope, staring blankly into the air, still registering the new found information.

"You can't be turned back Oliver," Myrnin said. Saying it out loud seemed like much more like reality, something I didn't want to be true. But he was right, I couldn't be turned back, and I would just have to remain human for the rest of my existence.

**Oliver can't be turned! He'll just have to stay human... But I don't think Oliver will take that too well...**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	6. Getting To Terms With Humanity

Chapter 6

**Oliver's POV**

I wandered aimlessly around town. It was still dark but the sun had yet to rise and I was still thinking about what had happened in the past eight hours. It was ridiculous how much my life had changed in less than a day, I had gone from a powerful vampire to an average human, who also ran a coffee shop. I suppose there was nothing left for me to do; Myrnin had promised me that he would continue to try to find a cure for my little... predicament.

I still couldn't understand how this had happened, how _any _of this had happened. The last thing I remember was waiting in the shadows in front of the Founder's Office and then I woke up with the children hovering over me. I wanted to know who had cursed me into this state of inhumanity... well, humanity. But I couldn't remember for my life who it was. My mind was blurry and clouded, not changing since the last time I had racked my brain trying to figure out. I suppose I would just have to forget about it, I would remember if I ever remembered, then I would have to seek out my vengeance. Until then I suppose I would just have to carry on with my life as normal, though it didn't feel like normal. I felt empty. It was unusual because I had never felt like this before, I felt empty as if there was nothing inside me, nothing worth being alive for. It was a very baffling feeling and I didn't like it very much.

I didn't know how long I had been walking around the same couple of blocks for, but the sky was beginning to change into a lighter colour. Walking had helped clear my thoughts and organise what I was going to do, but it didn't change how I felt. These emotions running through me made me feel bad about myself, and I just wanted them to stop.

The sun was beginning to shine through the now light Morganville sky. The sky had now turned a beautiful shade of orange, with the sun radiating bursts of sunlight. I was in the shade of a nearby shop, the canopy hiding me from the harsh light that would burn my skin... But that would have been the circumstances before, now the sunlight would merely warm my skin. I hadn't made contact with the sun in well over a century, without it burning me; I had almost forgotten how it would feel. I edged further along the sidewalk where the sun had started to warm up the sidewalk, away from the safety the canopy provided.

I flinched when the sun hit the skin of my hand. It was not what I expected. It was warm and I liked the feeling that it left on my skin. I stepped out of the shade and into the light. It warmed my face and felt the inside of my body feeling... pleasant. It still surprised me that I wasn't hurt, even though I still expected it. It wasn't who I was anymore, being able to go outside in the sun, having blood pour out of me, none of it was. But just because these aspects proved that I was human, it doesn't mean I was.

I hid further into the shade, getting away from the sun. I grimaced, as if I could get away from humanity, despite the evidence was right there in front of me. Would it be possible that I had vampire aspects? Would I be able to have a heightened sense of hearing or sight? No, I was pretty sure my senses had dulled. My sight and hearing had been reduced considerably; I was not alert as I once had been. My healing abilities were not active after I had fallen yesterday. But what aspects had stayed the same?

Loud not in tune singing from across the street had caught my attention. A girl who looked about twenty was opening her store, tapping her foot in time with the music coming from headphones. And I wondered whether I still craved human blood as I made my way towards her.

**Sorry for not updating! I've just gotten back to school and I've been super busy with coursework and stuff like that, so updates are going to continue to be irregular.**

**Oliver's getting to terms with his human self, but seems reluctant to admit his humanity. Will he try to kill the girl? Even if he isn't a vampire any longer...?**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! Please review to tell me your thoughts! :)**


End file.
